


Heartbreak

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [26]
Category: Her Majesty Mrs Brown, Mrs Brown (1997)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: She hadn’t thought she’d have to endure this heartbreak a second time.





	

She hadn’t thought she’d have to endure this heartbreak a second time.

She’d already lost one love, and the pain had been unbearable.

Then he had come into her life, bringing memories of happier times. And little by little, he’d begun to make his own place in her life, and in her heart.

Love had crept up on her without her permission.

But love him she did.

Passionately.

Memories of stolen moments, and secreted nights spent loving each other rushed over her as Victoria leaned over the casket, and pressed a kiss to John’s cool brow.

“Good bye, my love.”


End file.
